Blue Rose
by XxDragonLasxX
Summary: Its my first fic ever! Its a year after the Incognito events, Walter isn't getting any better, so Seras is asked to help him around with his work. A WxS fic, R for language at the moment, mwahaha. Chapter 9 and an Epilogue is up! (complete)
1. Chapter 1

Ok I don't own any of the Hellsing Characters, all owned by Kouta Hirano! Only going to say this once, since I don't have any of my own character present in this fic. On with the story!

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 1**

A year after the incident with Incognito; Integra was let off by the Queen, but had to lower the number of arms to a minimum, none the less it didn't stop what Hellsing was sent out to do; defeat the armies of the un-dead and all evil that threatens England and her Queen. It was only few weeks until Christmas, and the snow slowly fell from the dark sky above the Hellsing estate. Seras walked along the halls of the Hellsing house, rubbing gently at her arms, a wool pink sweater covering her top form, her red hues slowly glanced to the side towards the window watching the small flakes of snow fall, she smiled softly, but was disturbed by a fit of coughing from the study down the hall. She let her feet take her to the door, slightly peeking in seeing Walter sitting before the computer, a cup a tea next to him, along with a newspaper and what appeared to be a bottle of prescription medicine. Walter of course wasn't young anymore; it brought tears to Seras eyes at the fact someday Walter won't be around anymore to help her, and throw wise cracks as he does. After his accident with the helicopter, he hasn't been himself; his fingers were damaged badly from forcing himself to support the weight of Integra as he lowered her to the ground, so now he can never use his wires. He had severe head damage, but recovered wonderfully, but still gets bad headaches, his legs were as well injured after the crash, so now he carries a cane, and limps when he walks, Integra regrets ever letting him do what he did that night.

Seras slowly entered the room, with a small smile upon her lips. "Hello, Walter...how are you this evening...?" she asked as she tilted her head. Walter looked from the computer to Seras smiling weakly, it was very noticeable that he was sick, his face was pale and his eyes were dim.

"Evening, Miss Victoria...I'm well, thank you for your concern..." Yes he knew he lied to her face, but he hated it when people worried about him, more so from Integra and Seras. "May I ask why you are up so late?"

She sighed lightly, he was lying to her, but chose not the mess with him tonight, "I couldn't sleep, that's all, so I decided to take a walk around the house, then I heard you coughing...so I came here to see if you were all right..." she looked down with a slight blush upon her face.

He smiled warmly now, and then looked to the computer screen again, "Again, thank you..." Seras blinked slightly then moved over to him looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. She noticed he was looking up stuff about demons, and gods.

"What is this, Walter?"

"I'm looking up some information of other beings that are as well a threat to man-kind, other than the un-dead."

"Demons? They really exist?" She blinked with confusion.

He chuckled softly reaching to pick up his cup of tea, sipping it slowly, "Of course they do, now why would there be only un-dead and not demons?"

She felt a bit dumb after that, and chuckled nervously, _score another for Walter_. She smiled afterward; _he still was quick with his tongue_. She pulled back slowly then moved to the door, then stopped looking over her shoulder. "Walter..."

He slowly looked to her; his brow raised, "Yes, Miss. Victoria?"

"I...um ...Good Night..." she stuttered lightly.

He smiled softly again, "Good night..." With that Seras slowly exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She really cared for the man, she saw him like a father figure, but something inside her wished more of it, it kind of made her wonder what he thought of her, behind the whole retainer, servant role. She slowly moved from the door heading back to her room, hopefully she could sleep now.

The next day, the house was busy with new troops and staff members. Hellsing was still trying to recover from the Valentine brothers attack, and the ambush at London tower, Integra was looking for the best and the bravest of troops to serve the Hellsing family. She sat at her desk with Walter at her side, her usual small cigars in her hand; sapphire eyes glanced over the resumes of the occupants applying for a job. She sighed setting her cigar down in the ashtray, her hand rose to lightly grasp her temples.

"This is far too much...and there still hasn't been a descent solider worthy enough to serve Hellsing." She glanced slowly to the side to the stacks of papers on her desk.

"Sir Integra, why don't we just hire a few of what we have, and try again tomorrow?" Walter suggested as he as well looked over the resumes, "It's never good to just have all these men go home without a chance..."

"Maybe your right, Walter..." She slowly looked to him, and then stood. "I can take it from here now, please go to your room and rest..."

"Integra...really I'm fine, a little work never hurts anyone..." he stated as he placed the papers down upon the desk, and then went to reach for another stack to look at, but was stopped by Integra, he blinked looking to her.

"Walter, please..." she said with a sadden tone within her voice, "I don't wish anything more to happen to you, go rest...I know you were up all night again."

He blinked to her again, and then sighed, "If that is your wish, Integra." With that he slowly walked to the large double door with a limp with every step he took. She watched him, small tears fell from her cheeks, but whipped them away quickly, she hated the fact she was responsible for his pain, she didn't want to loose him, not like how she lost her father. After her father death, Walter took her in, and took care of her, voluntarily...father never asked him, he just knelt before her and embraced her during the funeral and let her cry upon his shoulder, after that he took her home and served her some hot tea, but then some time after that he was called upon a mission in South Africa, leaving her with her uncle Richard. After he returned, in rage he kicked out all of Richards's followers. He was always there for her; even though she had Alucard to protect her, she knew Walter was at her side always, but now he's old and sick, what is she to do? She doesn't have the heart to lay him off; no, he will always serve her he said, to his dying breath. Maybe, she should hire someone to take care of him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 2**

"You wish me to what...??" Seras outburst in surprise.

"I want you to take care of Walter for now on, Seras." Stated Integra as she sat behind her desk staring at the young vampire over her joined hands. "I know your aware he isn't young anymore, and we need someone to help him."

"Why me though?" she asked, "I'm sure you can hire a nurse, or someone with more profession of taking care of the ill, what I mean to say is I don't know how to watch over someone...nor how to start!"

Integra looked to her with those cold hues of hers, "It's better to have someone he knows watch him, if I hire a nurse he'll complain, and I'm stuck firing the nurse on her first day. Besides, I don't want him to feel like he's isn't capable of doing things on his own."

Seras nodded slowly, "I see, alright then." She sighed, and then looked to Integra, "If I do this, will I still be able to join the group on missions?"

"That matters, Seras. What if Walter needs you, and you're call out to kill worthless ghouls, and artificial freaks, tell me what would you do?" Her brow slowly rose as she awaited Seras answer.

She gasped a bit at the question then looked to the side. Walter needing her to be with him, such is only a dream to her, to be that close and important to him. A slight blush appeared upon her pale cheeks, "I...I...I guess I would stay with him, and do what I can, to make him better..."

"Good, then I leave him in your hands, you can start right away." She paused for a moment, "Seras..." She looked to her with a tender gaze that Seras has never seen before, "Please, do whatever you can for him, and I don't want to see him in pain..."

Seras could only nod, yes she knew Integra loved Walter, but as a father of course, and always regretted everything that he has done for her resulting in pain for him. After she dismissed her, Seras walked out of Integra's office heading down the hall to the study where Walter usually stays, but stopped hearing a familiar chuckle of amusement.

"Master..." She breathed softly as she watched the tall no life king appeared before her with that evil grin upon his face.

"I heard your going to become Walters care taker, Police Girl, I sure hope you won't have to change his adult diapers." He let out a evil laugh to his own comment.

"That was uncalled for!!" She yelled at him, her hands forming a fist at her side, "I'm helping him with his work, and making sure he doesn't do anything to harm himself!"

Alucard only grinned to her sharp tongue, "No need to get angry, Police Girl, I was merely joking around. I know Walter doesn't use adult diapers...he's a bit TOO young for them." Again he let out a fit of laughter.

Seras wasn't happy with him at all, yes she cares for her master, but never when he's a real bastard towards others she cares about, "I cannot believe you talk about your friend like that!"

"Friend? Merely just acquaintances...just because we fought together doesn't make us buddies..."

"You...you..." She couldn't think of anything to say, she just turned and walked to the study, Alucard watched, the grin never fading.

"Ah, Police Girl, you do whatever you can for him..." He stated to himself before fading into the darkness again.

Seras found herself at the door of the study, it was closed, which was very strange, usually Walter leaves it open to hear if anyone was in need of him at this time. She opened the door looking around the dimly lit room; she blinked seeing Walter lying on the couch, his arm over his eyes, his monocle on the end table, but what she couldn't help to notice his tie was undone, and his shirt was unbutton some, exposing his well fit chest, nice for his age. She blushed furiously, but moved over to him anyway and knelt down beside him watching him as he softly took in breath as he slept, she was so tempted to touch his chest, her hand went out to lie upon it, but his eyes opened slowly, those pale green eyes looking over to the blushing young vampire, she withdrew her hand quickly.

"Miss. Victoria?" He had a questionable look upon his face, but then stood up realizing the time, "Oh dear! I must have drifted off again, oh Sir Integra must be wondering where her afternoon tea is..."

"Walter, it's the evening...." She stated, taking his arm to stop him from moving.

He looked to her with a shocked expression, and then sighed softly as he remained seated upon the couch, "Goodness, I'm really loosing it now..."

"Its alright, Walter, I'm here to help you out now, Integra told me to take care of you..." She looked to him waiting for a reaction.

"Take care of me??" He didn't like that one bit, he reach to grab his monocle, placing it upon his face, clamping it upon his ear again, "Seras, you know well I'm fine...don't you?"

She looked away slowly, "Walter...I...I agree with Sir Integra, you need someone to take care of you, help you around the manor. No one wants you hurt again..."

Walter stared at her silently, everyone cared too much about him that they made Seras watch over him like he was some sort of child. He sighed, but yet it was true, he couldn't do many thing like he use to when he was younger, he can't even walk right anymore. He looked to Seras, he could see she was devoted to this new job of hers.

He smiled as he placed his hand upon hers. "Thank you, Miss. Victoria, I look forward to you help and assistance..."

She smiled, so relived he accepted her to help him out, Integra was right, he needed someone he knew to take care of him, maybe now this was a good chance to know the Angel of Death better. Before she could say anything, Walter stood slowly fixing himself up, and then reached for the silver cane with a green orb upon the top to grip, and started to the door, but stopped and slowly looked over to Seras, his eyes asking her if she was coming along. Seras jumped to her feet and followed him, wishing actually that he had left his shirt the way it was, _Oh what a evil thought_, she said to herself, he needed to dress proper for work, maybe she should start dressing the same_...nah..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 3**

A week passed, and Christmas was just around the corner. Integra wasn't a big celebrator of Christmas, but still kept the manor prepped up for the holiday to bring some cheer to her staff. Only thing missing was a tree to put in the main hall downstairs. Seras was thrilled with the idea for having a Christmas tree; it was her favorite thing about the holidays, just to decorate something so wonderful, and bring joy to everyone who looks at it. Like every year, Walter was the one to be sent out to get the tree; he never drove into the city to buy one, always got one from the forest not far from the estate. Seras was very excited she was able to go along this year, last year she couldn't cause she had a freak problem to take care of in London. She dressed up warmly, a red wool cap upon her head, and a warm, long, cotton blue coat that fell few inches past her knees, with a wooly trim, tan boots to go along with it, and a pair of red gloves to cover her hands. She waited at the door for Walter to come down, tapping the tip of her boot against the marble floor. She smiled widely seeing him approach her with a long black trench coat, much like she was wearing, but for men, and a red scarf wrapped about his neck, tucked into the coat. He tugged at the black leather gloves he wore as he approached the door, he didn't wear any sort of hat, which made her happy, she loved to see his long dark hair pulled in a ponytail, only to have her wonder what he would look like if he let it down.

He looked to Seras and smiled, "I see your ready to go." He chuckled lightly as he reached for the door.

She smiled and followed Walter out the door to the car in the driveway. "I'm so excited Walter! When I was little, father and I would always go out and buy a tree together, I never got a fresh tree from the forest before."

He opened the car door for her, after she step in the car he shut the door behind her, and moved to the drivers' side getting in. and started driving off onto the main road heading east towards a patch of forestland near by. Seras sat watching the scene as they drove along, Walter turned his head looking over to her, she was so young, and acted like a child still, she showed no signs she was of vampire blood, only if she smiled and showed off those fangs, and flashed her red eyes, but beyond them, she was woman, a sweet and very beautiful woman. He blinked then turned his attention to the road, what was he thinking? Though she maybe dead, he was old enough to be her grandfather, besides he was too old to think about women, even her. He threw those thoughts out of his head and continued on towards the forest.

"I can't wait Walter, I hear the forest is so beautiful in the winter." She let out a dreamy sigh just imaging it.

He smiled softly, "Yes, I agree, it is very beautiful all around the seasons; summer, spring, and fall, but winter, there's something enchanting about it."

Seras slowly looked to him as he spoke, _Something enchanting? _She thought to herself. She looked ahead as they just entered the forest; she smiled widely at the sight of the trees covered in snow and icicles, a blend of blue and white all together, truly it was a wonderful sight to behold. Walter glanced over, and smiled warmly seeing her reaction to the forest wonderland.

"I remember when I took Sir Integra out here to get the tree, she was just excited as you, but she was younger then of course."

She looked over to Walter, "What ever happened to her, Walter? All the memories you have of Integra are usually sweet, but when I see her she just as cold as winter..."

He sighed softly to her question, "It's just her role in life that made her what she is now, being head of Hellsing took her childhood away it seems, I tried to keep her enlightened, but she insisted on proving to people she was worthy to run the family. Plus playing master with Alucard is a chore itself."

"Oh..." She looked down sighing lightly, "Do you wish she was the same little girl she was before she became head of the Hellsing?" She looked over to Walter, awaiting his answer.

"There are times, yes..."

"Do you love her a lot?"

He blinked looking over to Seras, "Of course, but as daughter. Since her father died I never could trust Sir Richard with her, so I took her instead, but times I wish I did a better job raising her to be more free spirited..."

Seras nodded slowly, and smiled to him, "You did a wonderful job, Walter. Like you said earlier, she chose to be the way she is now, you can't help it." She reached for his hand, laying it upon the armrest between them with hers. Walter blinked lightly to her hand then smiled softly.

They drove for a few minutes more, before they stopped along the road. Walter exited the car, moving to the trunk as Seras stepped out looking around with great awe in her eyes. She lived in the city all her life until she became a vampire, she never really seen the forest in the winter, or ever really, it was a fairy tale to her. Walter pulled out a saw from the trunk, closing it afterward looking over to Seras as he started to move into the forest.

"Come on, Miss. Victoria!" He called out.

Seras blinked hearing him, then jogged after him catching up. They walked along a made path, before they trailed off in the forest. The snow was up to their ankles, a chilly breeze cut between the two trailing dust of snow behind. Seras walked along behind Walter letting him lead they way, she glanced to the trees now and then, noticing some life still played during the winter. A deer soon scurried across the trees, Seras gasped with excitement.

"Walter, a deer!" She pointed out to the creature running off into the woods.

He smiled to her nodding, and then brought his finger to his lips making a hushing noise, "Its best to keep quiet when you see them, they get scared easily." Seras blinked, then bit her lip a bit embarrassed with her outburst. She looked around again hoping to see more wild life, but before she knew it she felt a snowball hit her shoulder, she blinked and looked over to Walter with an innocent look upon his face.

"Oh I see how it going to be." She grinned and reached down to scoop up the snow in her gloved hands, making a ball out of it. Walter eyes widen seeing she was getting ready to throw it. He tried to move, but was tagged with the snow on his back, he laughed looking to her.

"So you wish fight back, hmm? So be it!" He placed his cane and the saw down on the ground then started to make another snowball. Seras watched him, but noticed how he was making a big one this time; she blinked then waved her hands.

"Walter, I was only kidding..." She chuckled nervously then started to run seeing the large snowball coming her way, but tagged her good in the back, almost tipping her over. Walter laughed whole heartily at the scene, then blinked again seeing Seras was coming back with more, he moved into the trees using them as shields to protect him as he made more to return fire.

The two continued with their game of snowball for a good half-hour, Seras and Walter soon finding themselves at a large hallow tree, using it to block snowballs against each other, but once Walter got a good hit at Seras face, she went down, laying in the snow face first. Walter gasped and moved over to her quickly, placing his hand upon her back trying to look at her face.

"Seras are you alright??"

A groan was heard then she turned quickly smashing a snowball in Walters face, smearing it all over, she laughed softy at the sight as she watched him wipe away the snow with his sleeve, letting a chuckle pass his lips. The two looked to each other with smiles upon their face, but slowly they faded as they gazed into each other hues, a silence was passed between as they sat in the snow before the large hallow tree, his arm was around Seras waist when she turned to face him. "So close...he's so close..." she thought to herself, but the two pulled away startled by the noise of the deer passing though. They quickly stood, brushing the snow from their coats, and moved on picking up the saw and his cane he dropped. The two didn't speak a word for the whole time until they arrived at the pine trees.

"Well..." He cleared his throat, as he broke the long silence; "Since this is your first time picking a tree out in the woods, care to do the honors of picking one out?"

Seras looked to him, then smiled nodding, she started to look at each tree; the hall was huge so the smaller ones wouldn't do, but can't have it too big. It took her awhile but she picked out what she thought was the prefect tree. She helped Walter cut it down with the saw, and drag it back to the car. She wonder how Walter could have done all this alone in the past years, placing it on the car was surely a chore, then tying it up. It had to take them at least a good 20 minutes, but they finally got the tree on, and started to head back home, but the silence between them returned on the ride home, even when they got home. Both ignored Integra's question of why it too so long, and why their coats were so wet.

_He was so close..._ Seras thought again, as she walked down the steps to her room, to rest for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 4**

The two felt very strange working with each other the next day. Today Seras gets to help Walter with the tree trimming, and then decorate it. She glanced to the tree while two of the guards of Hellsing helped to keep it in place as Walter tightened the screws to keep it up.

"There, that should do just fine..." He crawled out from under the tree smiling nodding to the guards in thanks for the help. He brushed himself off, and then tugged at his vest. He looked over to Seras, whom stood watching next to the boxes of decorations for the tree. "Miss. Victoria, would you be a dear and come here and help me with the trimming, it would be faster with two."

Seras was dazed off, looking to the tree, that moment at the hollow tree flashed in her mind; _So close to him, we were practically touching, so close, I should have-_

"Seras?"

She blinked snapping out of it, "Yes, Walter?"

He gave her a strange look, and then shrugged lightly, "I asked if you would help me with the trimming."

"Oh, of course, Walter..." She moved over to him, but her foot caught one of the strings of lights, causing her to lunge forward into Walter, knocking him into the floor with her. Walter couldn't do anything about it was so quick, last thing he knew he was on the floor with Seras, against him. The two found each other gazing as they did yesterday, but noticed Seras as she moved closer to him with her eyes closed.

_So close...she so close to me, should I...should I..._ His mind drifted off, but snapped back into reality hearing footsteps along with Integra's voice not far from them. He moved from Seras quickly, leaving her with a sadden look in her eyes.

"Walter?" Integra called out from the top of the foyer.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" He looked up as he was fixing himself up.

She glanced at Walter for moment then moved to Seras who sat on the floor with her head down, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Integra, Miss. Victoria just tripped, that's all..." He glanced over to Seras, noticing the tear form in her eyes, he blinked wondering what was wrong, he then moved his gaze back to Integra.

"Oh, I see." She slowly glanced to the tree, "Well it a wonderful tree Walter, I can't wait to see it lit up..." With that she turned heading into her office through the double doors.

He sighed then moved to help Seras up from the ground, but she pushed him away from her. She stood on her own and ran off to the stairs heading to the basement; Walter was shocked at her action.

"Miss. Victoria?" he blinked slowly staring at the stairwell leading to the basement, "What happened? Did I hurt her?" he looked away, "It was for the better, though..."

"Now that was harsh, even for you to say, Angel of Death."

He blinked in surprise, and then sighed with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "Hello, Alucard..."

He chuckled deeply as he appeared before the retainer, "I see you still have it in you, Walter...so what did you do to seduce her, promise her a good night and you always did?"

He glared at him, "That's enough, Alucard, back then I was young and care nothing of love, just the taste, like all young men."

He laughed wickedly, "Ah yes, the woman just threw themselves at your feet wishing to have a taste of Little Walter."

"Enough!" He burst out, "Why do you torture me like this, Alucard, I said it already, that was along time ago, I'm too old now to play around..." He turned on his heel then moved to the tree beginning to trim away at it.

"Your in love...." He grinned at him.

He stopped, and then turned his head slowly to look to him, but he was gone. Was he in love with the young vampire? It was non-sense, why would he be? Yes, he cares for her, only because he must...or...not...

---_Flash back_---

Slowly Seras moved looking down the large stone stairway, then glanced behind her, "Excuse me..."

"We haven't been introduced, my name is Walter..." He smiled to her, and then moved down the stairs, "I'm a retainer to the Hellsing family, Sir Integra asked me to look after you..."

Seras blinked watching the man as he ventured down the stairs, and then slowly followed after him, "Do I come to be highly strong?" she asked.

"Highly strong?" He smiled again, "Well that the least of your worries. I'm more worried about you using a silver spoon."

She stopped, blinking at his comment, and then looked to her burnt finger from touching the silver cased ammo she was using earlier. She smiled nervously, "Well I never used real silverware before, so it not a problem." She chuckled nervously."

Walter stared at her, _She too innocent to be a vampire_, he thought to himself, _Damn you Alucard, why did you chose such a girl to live a dark life!_

Seras sighed, "That didn't come out right..."

"I recommend you also refrain from going out in daylight."

Seras expression turned serious now, looking to the man before her. They continued down the long stone corridor, stopping before steel made door.

Walter reached opening the door for her, "This is your room for the daylight hours."

Seras slowly looked around the room as she stepped in further, "There's nothing quite like a room with a view..."

Walter stood watching her, as she noticed the bed and moved towards it with excitement. _So innocent, why? She just a child..._

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed of having a bed like this!" She smiled as she hopped onto the large bed, and then pressed the button on the side, causing the top of her bed to collapse slowly onto her. "It's moving, what is this?"

"This is where you'll be sleeping during the long daylight hours, pleasant dreams..." He watched as the top closed tight, he turned moving to the door, _I must watch over her closely now; I want no harm done to this girl..._

_--Present--_

He stared at the tree without a word, he cared for the girl the first day he met her, right away he vow to make sure she was safe. He sighed slowly, and then continued on with the trimming of the tree.

Seras laid in her bed, tears fell from down her cheeks, "He just pushed me away like I was nothing." She reached up touching her face, "I'm nothing but a bloody monster to him!" She growled into the pillow. She breathed in heavily as she pulled her face from the pillow looking to it. She remember the first day she met Walter, he showed her to the room she stayed in now. She slowly looked around the cold room. "He was always there to help me, making sure I was comfortable...oh who am I kidding, it's his job..."

_---Flashback---_

She he glanced over her Harkonnen, lightly rubbing at her cheek, "Do I really need to take this?"

"What's wrong police girl? Don't like the big gun Walter gave you? I heard you used it quite well fighting off Jan." Alucard asked, as he stood behind her watching and debating if she should take it on her mission.

"It's not that, just it's so big..."

He laughed, oh he can say so many wicked things to her about her comment, but actually chose to keep it to himself. "I see, take it anyway, they might need all the power they can get..."

She sighed in annoyance, "Yes, Master."

"That's a good, Police Girl." With that he faded into the dark corner of her room.

He looked over seeing he left her, as usual. She picked up the Harkonnen, and placed it upon her shoulder, as she headed outside where the troops were getting ready to depart to their next mission. He squinted her hand covering her eyes. "Bloody hell, it too bright today."

"Miss. Victoria!"

"Huh?" She blinked turning seeing an exhausted looking Walter, panting. Seemed like he was running to get here. "Walter?"

"I'm so glad I caught you in time." He smiled weakly to her, but slowly regained in posture, "Oh, I see your finally bringing your Harkonnen with you, I'm so glad."

She smiled to him, "Well I figure what the hell..." She chuckled a bit nervously.

He smiled softly to her, and then held out a pair of sunglasses, "Here, I know I told you not to go in daylight, but sometimes you must. So I went out and gotten these for you to use for daylight missions, I made sure they were "up-to-date"."

She blinked looking to the glasses, and smiled widely, taking the glasses and placing them on. "Their great, Walter! Thank you so much! You shouldn't have wasted your money on me like this."

He only smiled as he watched her, "I'm glad you like them, but now I must be going I some research to do for, Sir Integra." With that he turned on his heel heading back to the manor.

Seras stood watching him a smile upon her lips, but blinked hearing Fargason calling for her, she moved to the transport helicopter that was taking them to the castle where they had reports of freak movement.

_---Present---_

_He bought me those glasses with his own money, he wasn't acting out of order of Integra_...She blinked and looked over to the glasses laying upon the nightstand, _He cared about me, he was worried about me being harmed by the daylight, oh Walter..._

A knock was heard at the door, she snapped out of her thought and looked to it, "Yes?"

"Miss. Victoria, may I enter please?"

She blinked, and smiled hearing Walters voice, but it came back to her of what happened earlier, she looked away as her smile faded, "Enter if you wish...."

He slowly peered in before venturing into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry Seras, for harming you in anyway." He looked to her with sadden eyes; he didn't want to be the reason for her being upset.

She glanced at him, her eyes looking into his, he was sorry she could tell, she sighed softly then smiled to him, "Its alright, Walter. I forgive you..."

He let out a relieved sigh and smiled to her as well, "I'm so glad. Well, I'm done, trimming the tree, but I like to wait before I start decorating it, so I was thinking we could drive into town and get some things for the party Christmas Eve."

"Party?" Her face lightened up. "I thought Integra didn't like celebrating Christmas."

"She doesn't, but it's her turn to throw the party for the Knights of the Round table family and friends." He stated, he seemed annoyed at the fact of it, but only shrugged it off.

"Oh I see, but it'll be fun anyway right, Walter?" She smiled, then blushed lightly, "I mean, you'll be there right?"

He chuckled lightly to her question, "Of course, I maybe a butler to Sir Integra, but she gives me enough freedom to enjoy myself at such events."

He clapped her hands, and jumped to her feet, "I can't wait then! I most defiantly want to dance with you...oh...wait, you can't...sorry." she looked down, she forgotten he had a hard time walking now.

He looked to her and smirked lightly, "Please, a small limp can't harm the grace of dance, Seras, I would be honored to dance with you."

Her face lit up again, she was so happy now, she moved over to Walter giving a warm, yet big embrace of thanks, only making her better feeling him return it. She moved back looking to him, "So off to London then?"


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Blue Rose  
Chapter 5**

It was already in the noon when the two arrived in London, and of course Seras was excited about going shopping, it's been awhile since she was able to have time shopping like she did before she was a vampire. They stopped at a market place, gathering the things they needed for the party, drinks, food, maybe a few treats here and there. Walter looked over the list of thing they needed, rubbing at his cheek. He noticed there were still more things the cook needed to make the main course with, but all of it was at a different market place.

Seras looked over to Walter tilting her head, "Is something wrong, Walter?" she asked as she held the bags close to her.

"We have a bit of the problem, "He stated, "I forgot most of these items we must get at a different Market place, but its quiet a walk there and the cook is expecting these items within 2 hours, so he can start."

"Oh, um..." she started to think now, that damn cook gave Walter too many strict times. Since she been helping Walter out, that cook has been on his ass, on times and when thing must be served. When they get back, she'll teach that cook not to push Walter about like that again.

Walter stared at Seras as she had that wicked grin on her face, he didn't want to know what was going on in her head, he only sighed as he started to walk back to the car. "Come on, Seras, we don't have much time."

He snapped out of her fantasy of beating the crap out of the cook, and then followed after him. She smiled as she finally caught up; she glanced slowly to the side into the shop they passed, but she stopped in awe. In the window displayed a silver necklace, with a sapphire rose, neighbored by 3 obsidian beads on each side of it.

She stared in awe of its beauty, her hand slowly reaching to the glass touching it; only she could imagine what it would look like on her.

"Miss. Victoria?" Walter called standing behind her.

She jumped quickly then turned panting like she saw a ghost or something, "God, Walter! Again, I thought I told you not to sneak up on people like that even if they were un-dead!"

He smiled softly to her, "I'm sorry. Come on, we must be hasty." He started to move again, towards the car, with Seras slowly following behind him.

Before they knew it, the car was up in flames, the explosion forcing the two back onto the street. Seras sat up quickly, blinking in disbelief, then looked over to Walter who still laid against the ground groaning.

"Walter, are you alright?!" He moved to his side, helping him sit up.

"Yes, I'm fine..." He blinked looking to the bursting flames, which used to be their car. "What the blood hell, happened?"

"Ashes to Ashes, ye heathens will burn in the pits of 'ell, Amen."

Seras eyes widen, she knew that voice all too well. She reached up touching her throat, as fear struck her eyes. Walter looked to Seras seeing her reaction to the voice, then his eyes widen seeing Anderson appear from the flames armed with his holy blades.

"Good God, are you mad, Anderson!!" Walter yelled out as he stood up, "You could have kill all these innocent people around us!!"

"Shut yer 'ole heathen! I care not of ye heathen bastards, or yer families, your all nothing under the eyes of God!"

Walter glared viciously towards the Paladin, then drew his 9mm Black Blow Magnum, from his coat, on the barrel was engraved "Taken to Heaven by an Angel", "You have no business here, Vatican dog!!

Seras looked surprised seeing how Walter acted toward Anderson, he sounded almost like Alucard, and it was rather interesting to watch. But she noticed his gun, a strange thing seeing him use, but of course he couldn't use his wires anymore so what was he suppose to use to protect himself.

"Put yer gun away, old man, ye don't 'ave the strength to pull the trigger...let alone protect the she-vampire I'm here for!" He grinned evilly as he looked over to Seras, "I 'ave been waiting a long time to cut yer 'ead of vampire!"

Seras gasped, she was his hit?? She stood quickly to get ready to defend herself, but blinked noticing Anderson limps were being blown from his body. She quickly looked to Walter, whom was firing the powerful weapon; it fired almost like Alucard's, but it was smaller. Being head of the weapon customs had its advantages.

"Go to hell, you sorry excuse of a priest!" Walter shouted over the shots fired.

Anderson was surprised to see the old man WAS able to handle the gun, and fire very accurately. Before the bullet came rushing toward his remaining arm, he tossed his blade towards Walter, pinning him by the shoulder against the building behind him, ceasing his fire.

Walter was shocked at the sudden attack and groaned in pain as the blade when though his shoulder, "Bloody bastard!"

Anderson laughed wickedly, and then slowly regenerated what he could of his arm, drawing another blade. "With this blade I shall send thee straight to hell, and let the blazing pits devour you sinful soul, Amen."

"Enough!!" Seras shouted, as he launched herself at Anderson, taking his arm ripping it right off, and then uses it to send in own blade into his throat, "How dose that feel, you bloody cocker!"

Anderson started with disbelief of the girl attack, and then backed up slowly, the blessed pages spilled from his coat, swirling about his body as he vanished from the scene without a word.

Seras ran over to Walter, her eyes widen in fear, "Good God, Walter are you alright??" He looked at the blade, reaching to touch it, but he stopped her.

"No! Don't touch it, remember these things are blessed..."He reached over slowly groaning from the incredible pain he felt, grabbing the blade pulling out of his shoulder tossing it to the ground, his gloved hand quickly covered the wound.

Seras watched him, he was in pain, but for her, he was in pain. Tears slowly formed in her eyes then knelt down covering her face, sobbing.

He looked to her as he blinked, "Seras...?"

"It's my fault, Walter, that you're hurt." She looked up to him, her red hues dimmed, "I promised I make sure you weren't harmed, but I am the reason why Anderson appeared!"

"Seras! Stop this at once!" Walter yelled out. She stopped, looking up to him; she was shocked at his outburst towards her. "It isn't you fault I'm in this state, I waned to protect you, right away I knew what Anderson wanted before he spoke. I sacrificed my shoulder to keep you from turning into dust..."

"Walter..."

He smiled to her, "Its not that bad anyway, I'll live" He chuckled, then let out a grunt as he gripped his shoulder. Seras moved quickly to his side, supporting his weight.

It wasn't long in till the police arrived, Seras explained what happed, but never mention of Anderson or the fight that broke out, only to say Walter was injured when I stray piece of metal pierced his shoulder. Of course, when they got home, Integra gave them the talk of a lifetime, but Seras got most of it for being careless of protecting Walter. Seras wanted to let of some steam, when she heard the cook was giving Walter a hard time about not getting the ingredients he need, she popped him one in the chin sending him into the stove. Walter stared at her with a surprised look, and then sighed. His shoulder was bandaged up and hoist by a cloth around his neck, he really didn't need another injury, not around this time of year, and luckily it wasn't his good arm. The next few week were going to be harder for him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 6**

It was finally Christmas Eve, and the Hellsing house servants were up and franticly moving about to get the manor spotless for the party tonight. Integra sat in her office, looking over a few reports and sources Walter looked up for her. She slowly sighed leaning back in her chair, removing a cigar from the box upon her desk placing it between her lips as she lit it. She inhaled deeply, and then slowly exhaled as she glanced to the dark corner.

"I don't have to remind you that these people are family members of the Knights, I don't want you wondering around scaring them."

"Oh, Master, you never let me have fun at these boring events..." Alucard appeared from the corner Integra faced, a grin upon his face.

"Stay in the basement if you want, I don't want to be made a fool of." She glanced at him coldly.

He bowed slowly, "I think I will do just that..."He chuckled, "I hear the Police Girl, is planning on joining your pitiful event."

"I know, as long as she behaves I will allow it..."

"She's a good girl, Master, you know that..."

She looked to Alucard when he said that, but only shrugged it off. She reached over putting out the cigar in the ashtray as she stood from her seat. "I need to get ready, the party starts in a hour."

He grinned evilly, "Can I watch?"

She glared at him "Get out ..."

He laughed as he stepped back fading away. Integra moved to the doors heading down to her room to get ready that glare still upon her face.

Hour passed, and the Knights with their families and friends started to arrive at the Hellsing manor. Integra was dressed differently than usual, she wore her usual olive green blazer, with a white shirt, and her blue tie with the gold cross, but what surprised the Knights, and everyone present, that she wore a matching shirt to follow. She knew it was against her usual customs, but as Walter said to her before, "It was a special night, the day before the Christ was born, it's always good to dress nice for him." She nodded to everyone that gave her a compliment upon her new look, well for the evening. She mingled here and there, and then looked around the large group of people, no sign of Seras yet, or Walter, but it wasn't before long she saw Seras shyly peered about. She was dressed in a blue spaghetti string evening dress that fell to her shins, and exposed her back through zigzags of strings. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, few strains of her hair sticking out here and there, but giving her a rather sexy approach, with pair of black chopsticks sticking out as well.

_She overly dressed tonight_. Integra thought to herself as she watched the young vampire moved along the crowd, watching as the younger sons of the Knights gave her a approving look, some even bother to ask for a dance, but she waved them off with that smile of hers. Integra only shook her head as she watched, then turned her attention one of the Knights as he spoke about the budgeting for the police.

Seras moved about a sadden look upon her face, he wasn't here. She slowly sat down upon one of the chairs within the hall. Though it was still early, she had a feeling she'll be here all night, waving off the men who ask her to dance, or ignore them when they talk. She will wait as along as she could for him.

The evening moved along, the guest enjoying the company of others, and dancing. Integra had a small group of musicians play, along with a DJ for the younger ages, again Walter's idea. Seras remained in her spot, only to get up for a drink, or just the to stretch her legs. Still he didn't show up, she noticed Integra was having fun, which was shocking, one of the younger men seemed to lighten her mood, oh if Alucard was here. Of course he looked like one of those boys who would do anything to get in the girls bed behind daddies back. Seras watched him closely, but more she watch the more she was convinced he wasn't so bad after all. As long as Sir Integra was having fun, things were all right.

Seras was now growing tried, she promised herself she would wait as long as it took, but something told her he wasn't coming. She slowly stood, then started to move past the crowd.

"I'm sorry if kept you waiting, I needed to run out, and the traffic was terrible."

Seras stopped hearing that familiar voice, and turned seeing Walter dressed very casual, not even in the range of what he wears when he works. He wore what seemed to look like what Luke Valentine wore, but black, with a dark blue shirt, and nice black dress shoes. Also he wasn't wearing his hoist for his arm, nor carried his cane, but what made her jaw drop was he actually let his hair down! It was her first time ever seeing it down; he stared at him with goggle eyes.

Walter raised a brow at her, tilting his head, "Seras? Are you alright?"

"W-Walter, you hair is down..." she babbled on still staring.

He blinked, and then smiled warmly, "Yes, I figure I let it breath a bit, or maybe I should put it back up...?" he reached back getting ready to pull it back, but stopped at Seras sudden outburst. "NO!"

She blinked slowly then looked down, blushing greatly. "I mean, it's nice like that, leave it."

He had to chuckle at her behavior, then held his hand out to her, "I promised you I would dance with you tonight, so I want to keep my word, if that alright with you, Miss. Victoria."

She blinked to him, then smiled, taking his hand, "But, Walter, what about your shoulder? Doesn't it still hurt? And you cane, where is it? I really don't want to drag you to the floor limping..." And she kept going, of course she was nervous, she never really danced with a man, more so one she really liked.

He smiled, "I'll be fine, Seras."

He took her with him upon the dance floor, and what luck too, it was the DJs turn to play something. Walter face was priceless, he glanced over to the DJ wondering what he was going to play, hopping to the Lord that he didn't have to try and break down some moves, and break a hip while doing so. Luckily one of the ladies requested a easy listening song, a good one, "Desert Rose" by Sting, he heard a few of his songs and though he was rather good, and yet this song had a nice dancing beat to it more like a salsa, or tango, those he can do without doing anything to hurt himself (not like he wasn't hurt enough). He moved along the floor slowly, he could see Seras face, seemed she didn't know what to do. He only smiled and led her following along the beat. Yes he was busting out a few salsas and tango moves, it did go prefect with the music, he dipped her about when the time was right. People moved watching the strange couple dance about, rather perfectly.

The young man that sat with Integra watched, blinking slowly, "Isn't that your butler, Integra?"

Integra smile faded as she looked retracting the cigar from her lips as she exhaled slowly, she blinked in disbelief, "Yes, that is..." It was amazing to see Walter can even move like that, but she noticed Seras following along just as prefect.

The two eyes remained upon each other, pulling apart, but only to return. Seras was swirled about the floor, dipped deeply, once or twice with Walter following. She couldn't believe even at his age he could dance like this, yet alone she could keep up. She glanced over seeing everyone was watching, but only smiled after she felt herself being dipped for the last time, Walter following, her arms wrapped about his neck, they stayed like they were until the music faded and the people clapped and cheered for the couple, Integra following along.

Walter slowly stood up Seras, smiling to her running his hand through his own hair, sighing in relief he didn't harm himself or Seras. "I guess I still have a bit left in me..." He chuckled softly.

"Your amazing, Walter..." she stated with a soft tone within her voice.

He smiled to her, as he led her off the floor leaving room for the others. He then placed his hand upon her shoulder, "I know its early, but I'll be too busy tomorrow to give it to you, care to come to my room?"

"A present??" So that why he was late, he was buying her a Christmas present! She smiled widely nodding, "Of course, Walter! Can I meet you there? This dress is really bothering me." She chuckled as she tugged at the tight dress.

He only chuckled, "Of course, I'll be waiting..." He moved from her side then headed out of the hall, nodding to a few people who greeted him.

Seras watched him, and then giggled all girly like, "Yay, a present!"

She trotted out of the hall, leaving the party behind her heading to her room to put her pajamas on to get comfy. It felt good to get out of that tight dress, hell if she knew why she bought it. She slipped on her pink top, tying the small string on her matching slacks, and placed a pair of slippers on. She moved to the door, but stopped, bumping into someone chest. She blinked looking up seeing Alucard standing there with that grin of his again. 

"Master..."

"Enjoyed yourself, Police Girl?"

She blinked, and then nodded with her smile, "Yes I did, me and Walter danced, and everyone was watching! It was so fun, but now Walter has a Christmas present for me so I'm going up to his room to see what it is." She sounded like a little girl telling her parents about her first day of school.

Alucard grin evilly, "Oh he is, hmmm?" He chuckled, "Well now, that Angel of Death still has it in him..."

She blinked tilting her head, "Huh? What do you mean, Master?"

He grinned even more, "Dear Walter was rather the ladies man, he do what he could to get a nice taste of them, even trances them in a dance, afterward asking them to his chamber, oh was he sly."

Her eyes turned wide, "Master, are you telling me he's doing the same to me??"

"Maybe." He laughed, "He might be using you for some last kicks, know what I mean, Police Girl?"

"No! Walter will never do that, he's a gentlemen! All this sound like more what you'll do, Master!"

"I'm not lying, child. I have seen it." He grinned evilly to her.

"No, no!" She shook her head then glared at Alucard, "Say what you want! Believe what you want! Walter is different; he'll never just use me for last kicks. I..." She trailed off looking to the ground.

"You love him, don't you, Police Girl? He looked to her with a serious look in his face.

Her eyes widen at his question, blushing deep red. "I-I-I-I...."

He only grinned, "That's a good enough answer..." he slowly faded away.

She watched him as he left then turned her head, her thoughts running through her head. Was she in love with Walter? She shook her head quickly letting the thought pass through. "Bloody hell, I'm in love..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note **ok this is where bit more of the R comes in, just as a warning to people who think its rather disturbing to have these to engaged in..well midnight action...then suck it up, or read until it gets there and move on...::shakes her head:: I know well devoted WxS fan will just read it like it was an everyday thing. So enjoy! . ::skips around tossing flowers in the air::

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 7**

Seras slowly walked up to Walter's door, lightly knocking against the oak wood. It wasn't long until she heard a faint, "Come in." though the door, she opened it entering quietly. She closed the door behind her looking over to Walter as he stood next to the large window watching the snow fall outside. She looked around the room slowly, it was dim, only lit by candle light near the table with piles of old book upon them, and a lamp next to his bed. Walter turned looking to her smiling; his blazer was off, leaving him in his shirt untucked hanging a bit at his waist, and slightly undone.

"Good, I'm glad you finally came."

"Sorry if I'm a bit late, Master appeared in my room..." She trailed off slowly looking to the side.

He tilted his head, "I see, did he say anything to you?"

"No, just being Master that's all." She gave him a warm smile.

He chuckled, and then moved from the window heading over to the bookshelf, "That's Alucard, loves to get on people bad sides, but still seems to get a few chuckles for it."

Seras watched Walter quietly as he moved; thoughts wondered her mind from what Alucard said to her. She didn't believe him, and never will. Walter to her WAS an angel, whom, yes, brought second death to vampires and ghouls, but he was an angel of good light, such a warm light he can only bring to her. She blinked, returning to reality as she looked over to the nightstand seeing a vase of rare blue roses, with a deep, but vibrant shade of blue, she blinked again in surprise moving towards them.

"My God, Walter, are these real?" She reached to touch the pedal of one of them.

He looked from the shelf to her, and smiled softly, "Yes they are actually, I was lucky I found them, and they're such a amazing shade aren't they?"

She slowly nodded, "Yes they are..." She leaned down to smell the fine aroma of the roses, a smile running along her lips, "Where did you get these?"

"When I was getting the poinsettias for the hallway, the man at the floral shop had them. I couldn't pass them up, I love blue roses; their vibrant and very beautiful, not to mention unique." He smiled to her.

She chuckled, "I didn't know you loved flowers so much, Walter."

He grinned, "Some men may think flowers are only for a woman's eye, but I believe flowers can bring such the passion in men than they do in woman."

Seras turned looking to him, she was rather speechless from his comment.

He turned back to the bookshelf pulling out a small present, wrapped in green shiny paper, with a red-laced bow. (Man he even has taste in wrapping paper!) "Here we are..." He looked over to Seras, handing it out to her. "Merry Christmas, Seras..."

She nearly jumped for joy at the sight of the present and went over taking it, hugging him first, "Oh Walter your so sweet! Thank you!" She looked to it, and then started to unwrap the present before her revealing a long black box, her brow rose slowly as she opened it. She near dropped the box in surprised; it was the silver necklace with the sapphire rose in-between the 3 obsidian beads on each side. She was at lost of words seeing the necklace in her hand. _He must have know when I was looking at it in the window..._

"Do you like it?" He smiled seeing her reaction, his head slowly tilted to the side.

"I love it Walter!" He moved to him, hugging him tight. She didn't let go for a while, only to move to look at it again, "Its so beautiful, Walter, I can't believe you gotten this for me..."

"When I saw you looking at it..." He said, taking the necklace from the box as he moved behind her, placing it around her neck latching it together, "I knew you really wanted it, so today before all the festivities started, I drove back to London to the shop and bought it." He leaned to the side to see how it looked on her, smiling softly. "The blue rose reminded me of you..."

She blinked slowly her fingertips reached feeling the necklace against her cold skin, before looking over her shoulder to him, "It reminded you of me?"

He nodded, "You're vibrant, and very beautiful, Seras...not to mention unique..." he softly stated.

She blinked, just like he said about the rose itself. She smiled warmly, and then leaned back against him nuzzling his chest with her head as she closed her eyes, her fingertips laid gently upon the jewel rose.

Walter slowly wraps his arms around her, embracing her form with his as he held her close to him. The sent from the roses stayed with her, he love that sent so much. He leaned his head slowly, brushing his lips against her neck, causing to shiver lightly within his arms.

"Walter...?" she breathed out softly.

"Yes, Seras?" he asked gently against her ear.

"...Tell me the truth..." she couldn't hold it back anymore, she needed to know, and know it now. "Do...Do you really care about me, or are you only doing this to satisfy your needs one last time?"

He blinked hearing her question, he glared, _Damn that Alucard, why does he keep doing this to me, making me out to be a dog_, "Seras, I care for you, truly I do. Whatever Alucard told you was in the past, a shameful past." He whispered to her softly against her ear, "Your different from all the woman I have been with..."

"What makes me different, Walter?" she asked, her eyes glancing over her shoulder to him.

"You're the only woman that ever cared about me, willing to do what you can to make sure I'm well." He smiled softly, "Seras, you helped me find what I was missing in my long life."

She smiled softly, tears slowly fell from her cheeks, "What did you find, Walter...?"

"True love..." he whispered to her as he held her closer to him.

Seras tears kept falling, not out of sadness, but joy. He loved her, she knew it, she felt so honor to be Walters true love, something she long to be the moment she realized her feelings towards him. She turned her head looking over to him, her hand slowly moved to his cheek caressing it softly.

"I love you, Walter." She whispered, before guiding his lips to hers, kissing him ever so softly.

She felt him return her kiss with just the same softness, his body pressed against her own. He felt so warm against her cold body, causing her to shiver again. She slowly turned her body in his arms, never breaking their kiss; hands ran along his chest to stop at his shoulder, her fingers gripped the two separate pieces of his shirt pulling them past his shoulders removing it.

She slowly pulled from his lips to let her eyes gaze along his scared and worn chest, her fingertips running along each of them, looking over to the red gash upon his shoulder, the one Anderson gave him not long ago. He was a canvas of death, all the scars had a story to them, the one on his stomach looked to be a stab wound, big enough to be a sword or knife. He even had bullet wounds upon his shoulder and arms, maybe some psycho freak with a machine. His body was proof his life was always dangerous, but showed he was strong to survive this long.

She smiled softly, as she leans towards his chest licking along one of his scar as she looked up to him with her red hues, seeing he was watching her with his sickly green eyes. He was still sick, his skin was pale, but it didn't look worst than it was. There were times she found he couldn't work because he wasn't feeling well, so she would do them while he rested. She cared for him, and he cared for her, is all that matters to her, she'll love this man before her no matter what comes between them, and her eyes showed it.

Walter noticed her loving glance, and smile softly running his hand through her soft blonde hair, something inside him yelling saying it was wrong to take this girl, but another only told him he needed her as much as she needed him, these voice never came to him before which was strange to hear them. He ignored the negative side, taking Seras waist, leaning to kiss her once more again. He moved her body back slowly towards his bed, only stopping at the foot of it, as he turn the simple loving kiss into a deep passionate one, only to break it soon as he lifted the pink top from her.

Her arms lifted for him, as he removed the shirt from her form letting her breasts be exposed to him. She smiled closing her eyes as she felt his rough hands cup her breasts, caressing them so softly, a small moan passed her lips, his touch felt so wonderful. She would shiver deeply from the touch of his tongue tracing along her hard nipple, and yet felt his hand move along her stomach, his fingers losing the string upon her pajama pants, making them loose so they would fall to the floor leaving her in her panties. She blush brightly at the fact she was standing before him in just her panties, but took it to her own self to rid of them, and reach over for Walter dress pants, she was hesitant at first, but managed to undo them slipping them from his waist along with his undergarments leaving them both in the nude.

Walter then took Seras waist again placing her upon the bed behind her, laying her back as he knelt down at the edge of the bed, softly running his hands along her legs a he spreads them apart letting his lips touch gently along her womanhood. Seras blinked slowly as she watched him, but soon her eyes closed to the touch, moaning to the new feeling he was giving her. She reached down running her fingers through his hair, lightly gripping as she felt his tongue moving more rapidly against her.

"Oh God..." he moaned the feeling was over powering her, only becoming better and better when his tongue penetrate her.

He kept pleasing her until she was moaning his name loudly but muffled against a pillow. He moved from her smiling seeing how her body was glistening from the little light he had within his room. He slowly crawled up her form joining her upon the bed, his eyes looking into her deep red pools.

"I'm not going to be you first...am I?" He didn't know why that fact bothered him, maybe because he was oh say some MANY years older than her, and be the one to take away her innocent seemed wrong.

"Yes..." she said a bit embarrassed about it, but gave a small smile.

"Are you sure you want me..." he trailed off, lost of words for once.

She reached to touch his cheek softly smiling, "Walter, I don't care if you're older, I want you to be my first...and my only."

He looked to her, and smiled softly letting his lips taking her own again into a deep passionate kiss as he pulled closer, his hand taking her spreading them across the bed over her head, his eyes burned into hers.

"It will hurt, but only for a bit, you ready?"

She gulped lightly hearing him; she slowly nodded her eyes never leaving his. With that he slowly pressed his hips into hers, his member pushing through slowly, she wince as her eyes closed tightly her hand gripped at his hands. Walter was about to stop but Seras urged him forward letting him continue. His hips started rock against her own, a slow pace to start to have her get use to this, and maybe go a little easy on himself.

Seras moaned softly as she moved her hips along with his own pace, she wasn't really expecting him to throw wild moves at her, if so he was rather brave. More through it, she felt his pace quickening; causing her body to quake and shiver in pleasure, just the thought of him inside her was wonderful.

"Oh Walter!" She called out, feeling his arms wrap around her form bring her close to him, as their bodies entwined, feeling him driving deeper. It felt too wonderful, the warmth and feeling he brought to her. She took his cheeks within her hands bringing his lips to her kissing him deeply. She pulled away smiling, letting another moan pass, her eyes slowly opened to look upon him, she didn't know if it was just the heat of passion, but when she looked to him she saw silk white angelic wing spread out behind him, and lightly whimpered.

"My angel, my angels Walter...yes take me please!"

Wasn't long until the two finally reached their ends, Seras moaning loudly as he climax hitting her, calling his name once more again, not caring about the fact people might hear her, including Alucard oh she didn't want that. She fell limp within his arms, shivering lightly as she felt him reaching his own peak, hearing his deep groans.

He once he reached his own climax, he slowly laid her back upon the bed following behind to lie besides her, letting his arm wrap around her waist. The two laid quietly slowly regaining themselves from the event that took place, before Walter moved to her whispering softly.

"I love you, Seras...my Blue Rose."


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 8**

2 months past since Christmas Eve, Seras woke up to watch him as he gotten ready for work, but only stayed silent so he wouldn't know she was watching. He would even fold her cloths that were upon the floor and placed them on the chair next to the bed, and he was very quiet, he didn't want to wake her yet. It was a wonderful feeling to wake up to watch him get ready for work; it became a morning routine in the past 2 months. After he left the room Seras sat up stretching her arms out yawning. She slipped out of the bed they shared together now, usually she would grab her folded clothes, but she was wearing them, he wasn't feeling well last night so they just fell asleep in each other's arms. She didn't mind at all she loved being so close to him, in a the heat of passion or just being in his arms hearing him breathe as he slept. Since she been helping she been use to sleeping at nights and waking up in mornings, she felt more human again, but of course she craved blood only thing that was different about her it seemed now, but she felt a little different today, her stomach started to act up, she rubbed at it, _I maybe hungry, I haven't had blood in two days..._

She moved to the closet grabbing what she was going to wear today, he even left her room to place her clothes in. She can't even remember anymore when was the last time she even stayed in her room in the basement. She didn't care now; she was a lot comfy here with Walter.

She moved from the room, heading down the hallway to Integra's office where she knew Walter was at, maybe getting some reports ready for her to read before making her breakfast and morning tea. But it surprised her that Integra was already up, as stressed looking. Walter noticed Seras walking into the room, he didn't have a happy look on his face, and it was different, more of sadness.

Integra looked over to Seras those cold blue eyes staring before she spoke, "Seras I need you quit the job I assigned you for just today..."

"What?? Why?" Seras asked with a shock look.

"At the current moment, we're having freak problems in a village not far from here. I sent troops last night, but they never reported back, I need you to go with Alucard and check it out."

"You want me to leave Walter side, to take care of a freak?" Seras asked.

Integra glared at her and stood her hand slammed against the fine wood desk, "Don't you dare give me your lip, Seras! My men maybe still alive, they need all the support they can get!"

"Seras..." Walter cuts in, "Please listen to Sir Integra and go, protecting our troops is more important than making sure a lowly butler is safe."

"But, Walter..." She looked to him, he now had a serious face, she only nodded, and then turned heading out. "I'll get ready then..."

Once she was gone, Integra sat down slowly looking to Walter, "Walter, you know I care about you, but you have been doing well, I believe you can go a day without her help, right?"

He looked over to Integra, smiling slightly, "I can manage, Sir Integra." He bowed lightly to her then moved to the door, "I shall go and get our breakfast ready..."

She watched him leave then sighed lightly, "Iron Maiden, maybe...but why don't I have the iron heart to tell him he done enough for me...."

Walter moved about the kitchen then noticed Seras moved across the door in her uniform on and the Harkonnen propped up on her shoulder heading to the main doors waiting for her Master to show. He moved from the kitchen over to her.

"Seras..."

She blinked then looked over to him, then huffed her chest looking away, "If you didn't want me helping you today, you should have said something, Walter."

He blinked to her then sighed, "I'm sorry Seras, but Integra his my master, I must listen and obey her, and you should too. When she gives you an order you must take it, no matter what the set backs are..."

She looked to him, then sighed, "Walter, you need help. Yes I would love to help my comrades, but helping you to me is more important."

"Seras Victoria!!" He yelled out at her his eyes glaring, "How dare you put meaningless work before dying men who stand before death that need help??"

She was shocked at the tone of his voice, plus it was the first time in 2 months since he called her by her full name, she looked down, he was right it was wrong to do that. She shook her head, and then looked up to him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that...I'm just worried about you Walter."

A smile come to his lips as he moved over to her wrapping his arms around her, "Its alright, Seras, I'm sorry for yelling..."

It was kind of hard for her to hug back with the damn Harkonnen on her shoulder but she gave him a small loving kiss instead. "You had a right to, Walter."

"Are you ready, Police Girl?"

She jumped a bit then looked over to Alucard, whom stood next to the door watching the too behind his glasses, "Yes, Master...I am."

He grinned, "First day back on the job, how does it feel?"

"Odd, I must admit." She looked down, "I still hope I could be some use..."

"You now." He took her shoulder having her vanish with him, leaving Walter alone within the hall.

Walter did what he had to today, work he knew he could do himself, assist Integra, clean here and there. The afternoon slowly passed as the evening started to show, Walter stood next to Integra's window watching the clouds shift overhead, while she went over a few thing before discussing them over with him.

"Are you worried, Walter?" She asked as she glanced over the research.

He looked to her, "I am, they been gone too long." He stated moving moved next to her, "The freak must have been a bit more troublesome than we thought."

"I'm beginning to think that too." She sighed setting the paper down, "Walter...?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?" He tilted his head to her.

"I thank you so much for what you done for me all these years..."

As Integra continue to speak, Walter grimaced silently he reached to grip his chest with both his hands, droplets of sweat formed along his forehead, the pain to seem get even more worst, he did all he could to fight it off, but only gave in letting a painful groan out as he slowly knelt to the floor.

Integra looked over to him her eyes widen, "Walter?!" She stood quietly taking his shoulder her eyes showed fear as she watched him coward in pain against her arms, she left Walter side for a moment to get on the phone, "Call the doctor, quickly!!"

It was night and one of the Hellsing armored trucks pulled up in the barracks in the back of the manor. Seras hopped out of the front moving to the back opening the doors looking to the surviving soldiers they managed to save from the mission, Alucard phasing in behind her as he watched her help the solider out of the truck. As he stood, his eyes slowly glanced to the manor, his eyes looked strict.

"Master, would you please help me with these men?" Seras called from the truck, her hand upon her hips.

"Police Girl, something isn't right..."

"Huh? What do you mean, Master?" She tilted her head.

"At the manor, something isn't right...." He slowly faded from view.

"Master! Oh gosh!" She sighed and asked one of the guards to help her with the men.

Once after Seras had all the soldiers secured, that same stomachache came back to her, she growl, she forgot to take a blood packet before she left on her mission. She headed to the manor to see what Alucard was talking about, _Something not right? The manor looks fine to me. _As she moved to the front of the manor she saw a car in the driveway, it looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She moved to the door, once she touched the nod she stopped that same feeling her master felt just hit her. Her eyes widen, then through the door open running in like a mad woman, up the stairs heading down the hall seeing Alucard standing seeming he was waiting for her.

"Master, this feeling something wrong, what is it??" She was in fear to even hear the answer.

"Its Walter..."He looked to her removing his glasses slowly, "Integra said he had a stroke..."

It was as she fear, it was Walter, he eyes started to swell with tears, "No..."

"He's alive, barely...but the doctor says he doesn't have long to live..."

"No, No...Walter!" She moved to the door, opening it as she entered, Integra looked from the bed where she knelt, glaring at Seras.

"Seras, kindly keep the volume down..." She said coldly.

Seras looked over to Integra, as she held Walter hand as he laid within their bed, then doctor at the other side preparing his things to leave, but she could help to look at Walter whom lay still upon the bed, his breath faint. She moved slowly, in disbelief towards the bed moving besides Integra, her eyes looking to hers telling her she could relax now. Integra looked to her then slowly moved from his side watching as Seras took the hand she held. She knew Seras and Walter loved each other, she even caught them kissing in the hall outside her office, at first she was against it but if it made Walter happy she would allow it. Integra felt sorry, for once, for the young vampire as she would soon lose the man she loved, she choked a bit then turned moving from the room her hand rose to place over her eyes trying to stop the tears.

Seras glazed over to him, both her hand covered his, "Walter..." She sniffled lightly letting the tear flow freely down her cheeks.

He stirred slightly his eyes opened some looking to Seras, a faint smile upon his face, "Seras..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 9**

Seras looked up seeing Walters dimmed eyes upon her, she moved to touch his face softly, lightly pacing a kiss up his lips, "Please Walter, don't speak."

"Seras..." He said barely making audible, "I wish to tell you something, before..." She hushed him softly as she moved onto the bed taking him into her arms, holding him close to her as she looked to him.

_Hold onto me love  
You know I can't stay long_

"Seras, I love you so much...I'm so sorry it must end so quickly like this..." he whispered as she felt himself within her arms.

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
_

He took in a sharp breath, as he looked up to her, he reached his hand up to hers, "I always cared about you Seras, the moment you...first arrived..."

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
sweet-raptured light  
it ends here tonight_

He smiled weakly looking to the window, "But mostly I knew of my feelings of you that one winter day 2 months ago...do you remember?"

She smiled, sniffling, "I do..."

"I never had so much fun...playing snowball...in the forest, in front of that tree"

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)  
_

She sobbed her tears slowly fall upon his cheeks; she reached to wipe them from his skin, which slowly grew cold, once so warm to her touch.

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light  
it ends here tonight  
_

"Walter, this is unreal to me, yes I had people who I cared for die, but this...oh god Walter do leave me!" She closed her eyes as she held him closer to her._  
_

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  
_

"Seras...I love you...I'll...always be by your side...my blue rose..." His eyes slowly closed as his voiced started to fade from her ears.

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me Calling me as you fade to black..._

"Walter? Walter??" She looked to him as she laid still in her arms, her tears streamed down her cheek as he gripped him closer, "Walter please don't leave me, please, you're my angel Walter please stay here with me...! WALTER!!"

Her voice echoed all the way to Integra office where she sat against her desk upon the floor. After hearing the yell she knew right away, the tears fell from her eyes, her arms hugged her legs as she moved closer to the desk, sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Integra... Where are you Integra?" _Walter voice echoed, Integra looked up slowly with her blurry eyes seeing Walter peeking his head in the office, he looked a bit younger that he did, "Walter?"

"_Ah, there you are!"_ He smiled, as she saw a much younger Integra run across the room from behind the desk, she looked to be about 5 years old. Walter chased the laughing Integra around the room.

"_You can't catch me, Walter, nah, nah!" _The two continued their game of tag until Walter finally snatched her up; she threw a fit of giggle as she hugged him.

"_I got you!" _He said victorious.

"_You win, Walter!" _She smiled to him_; "I guess I have to have a bath now, huh?"_

"_Yes, your nanny wishes it."_

"_Ok..." _She smiled up to him as he started to take her from the office,_ "You're my best friend, Walter...forever and ever we'll be friends right??"_

"_Forever, ever, and ever!" _He chuckled, slowly fading from the room; Integra only watched this flashback with the tears, dwelling within her eyes.

"Forever..."

2 Days later a service was held at the cathedral in London, people in service to Hellsing showed, along with the Protestant knight members, and living, remaining friends of Walters, which was few to count. Integra and Seras sat in the front next to each other looking over his casket as it laid before the alter, candles made arch above as dozens upon dozens of blue roses laid around to his casket, Seras made sure of this, and the Hellsing banner laid on top. The priest sang out a prayer as he spread the incense around the coffin from the urn he swung about slowly.

Once the priest was done, he asked if Integra would come up and speak as she requested earlier before the service. Integra slowly stood, she was in a all black suit, nothing was white, and she didn't even wear her gloves.

She looked over Walter casket quietly before she turned to the people present, "Here lies before a true soldier of Hellsing...A man who served 3 generations of our noble family. From 14, to 70 he served loyally and bravely. Even retired he remained with us..." She looked around slowly, "I saw Walter more than a butler, he was my friend...my only friend..." She sniffled lightly. Seras slowly looked up to Integra, her eyes tearful listening.

"Even since I was little, he's always been there for me...if my father couldn't read to me, Walter would if he was home. I would wait for him when he returned from missions, only to greet him warmly...cause he didn't have anyone to greet him...not like how my father did..." He voice started to crack a bit as she spoke, her tears started to form again.

"He always start my day with my breakfast and a daily report ready on the table, then he would ask me, "Did you sleep well, Sir Integra?" and I would respond, "Yes, what about you, Walter, sleep well?" and he would always smile and respond, "I slept well, knowing in the morning I'll be serving you." But now, I can never ask him that question...cause he will never wake up..." She choked, her hand moved to her mouth, trying to regain herself.

"I don't know what to do anymore now that he's gone...no one can replace what great help he's been to me...oh God, no one can!" She sobbed, "His smile always warmed my heart when it was cold...my heart is still cold, and I will never see his smile again...."

He looked to his coffin again, tears running down her cheeks, "Rest thee Angel of Death! Rest thee! Heaven calls for you again! Spread your wings and return to God!" She slowly fell to her knees, the priest moved kneeling down next to her placing his hand upon her shoulder. "You belong to heaven now...rest thee...." She looked down, her hand covering her face; the priest comforted her, as he looked up to the people.

"Amen..." the priest softly added.

"Amen..." they repeated, bowing their head in silence.

After the service they took Walter remains to the cemetery where the Hellsing family, members, and soldiers were buried. Welter had his own place where the ground hasn't been raised yet. Awaiting was a tombstone with an angel looking over the grave with its wings spread out, upon it, along with the Hellsing insignia on the top before his name. Upon it, it said: "Here lies Walter. C Ddolnnez, Retainer of the Hellsing Family, whom served for 56 years, where he earned the name "Angel of Death". A dear friend, and brave soldier of God. May he rest in peace. Amen.".

He body was carried by the guard of Hellsing to his grave sight settled down lightly upon the crank as the priest sang one last prayer before they lowered his casket into the grave. Seras watched, her hand gripped the necklace up her neck as she held one of the roses from the bunch in the church.

"_My angel...don't leave me alone..."_

"_Your never alone Seras...Though I maybe gone, you still have your friends...please Seras watch Integra for me..."_

"_Walter..."_

"_I love you, Seras...Remember that, my blue rose..."_

"..._Walter..."_

"Amen..." The priest ended as he tossed the handful of dirt into the grave, before giving the sing of the cross. He slowly turned, leaving the sight with a few others following behind with their heads down.

Integra stood there staring, before she felt the hands of Alucard upon her shoulder, she didn't look to him, "Alucard...what am I to do now?"

"Life will be different now without, Walter...but you must cope, Master..."

"He was your friend, Alucard...and your telling me you'll be fine knowing he won't be around anymore, to upgrade you guns...?"

"No one can ever make guns like he did, but yes, he was my friend...but I learn to deal with death like this...so it doesn't effect me..."

"Teach me then, Alucard...teach me to expect death...."

He grinned, "Not now...maybe later, , let get you can to the Manor..."

She nodded slowly then moved to the grave, taking the gold cross from her tie looking to it, "You gave this to me...I shall return it...rest well Walter..." She tossed it onto the grave stepping back before turning around heading back to the cars her head still down.

Alucard looked over to Seras, "Are you coming?"

She shook her head slowly, "No...I'll stay a bit more..."

He nodded slowly then moved to the car getting in with Integra to ride with her. Seras glanced over her shoulder watching them leave then slowly turned back to the grave. He hand still upon the jewel rose. She tossed the rose onto his casket, her arm moved to wrap around her stomach holding herself as she slowly knelt down, the tears feel from her eyes as the rain droplets fell from the gloomy skies. Love was so strange to her, to make her feel the way she did, to watch him die killed her inside, only leaving her and her dreams, and the warmth within her that he left behind...

_My Last Breath - by Evanesence_


	10. Epilogue

**Blue Rose  
Epilogue**

4 Years passed since Walter death, it was winter, and only a week away until Christmas. Integra never found a someone to replace Walter, she did all her work alone, only asking opinions from senior staff members, and asked Seras to do a bit of research for her if she wasn't busy. Alucard well of course was the same, but seemed mellower now, he stayed at Integra side more often, maybe a small relationship was becoming between them, though it was unclear. Integra always visited Walter grave when she had the chance. She sat at her desk leaning back with her usual cigar lit between her lips.

"So, Seras out getting the tree?"

Alucard looked to her from the painting of Integra's father, nodding. "Yes, I wouldn't expect her back for a bit though..."

She smiled, then stood slowly moving towards him. "I'm glad we could have a Christmas like this, it bring back many memories..."

He smiled to her, "Yes, he deserves a decent Christmas..."

She sighed, then grinned to him, "He's growing on you I see, Alucard...its kind of sweet..."

He grinned, "You grew on me..."

She looked to him coldly, "What was that suppose to mean??" Alucard chuckled as he faded away, "Oh that damn vampire..."

Seras sat quietly in the snow before the large hallow tree her and Walter had the snowball fight, she smiled looking up the large tree, touching it lightly, before she stood brushing the snow off her. Before she could turn she was pegged in the side with a snowball, she looked up grinning.

"Ah so you wish to fight back, hmm?" She grinned to the young child peeking behind the tree in front of her. His hair was black and a bit wild, and his eyes deep pools of red.

He stuck his tongue out to her, "Nah, you can't hit me!" He ran quickly from the trees dodging all the snowballs she tossed to him, only to send some toward her in return fire. He blinked seeing she wasn't there anymore, he looked around, "Mommy?"

She appeared behind him picking him up in her arms smiling as he giggled, "I got you!"

He squirmed, "No, No! not fair! You used your powers!"

She chuckled lightly hugging him, "I can't help it, my love..." She let hi down then took his hand in hers, "Come on, let got pick out a tree, a nice pretty one for the hall."

"Yay!" He jumped as he followed her through the snow. "Did you and daddy use to get the tree?"

She smiled nodding, "Yes, but I only went with him once...but it is one of mommies favorite memories of him."

"Its mine too!"

She chuckled hearing. She lead him to the patch of pine trees looking around then looked down to the child, "Alright, go ahead a bit out a wonderful tree.."

"Right!" He marched to the trees looking them over one by one.

She stood watching him as she looked at each tree to pick out the right one to take home. A smile form on her lips as she reached up touching the jewel rose upon her necklace. "My little angel...my little angel Walter..."

The End

::bows:: And that's it folks! Thus concludes my FanFic Blue Rose! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it out. I like to thank Kohta Hirano for making these wonderful and awesome characters of Hellsing, and congrats on a successful first manga ever!


End file.
